yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mecha Phantom Beast
| romaji = Genjūki | fr_name = Bête Fantôme Méca | de_name = Mecha-Phantomungeheuer | it_name = Bestia Fantasma Meccanica | it_trans = Mechanic Phantasm Beast | ko_name = 환상수기 | ko_hanja = 幻想戰機 | ko_romanized = Hwansangsugi | pt_name = Besta Fantasma Mecha | pt_trans = Mecha Phantasm Beast | es_name = Mecha Bestia Fantasma | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Primal Origin * Circuit Break * Structure Deck: Powercode Link | tcg = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy Sneak Peek Participation Card * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * War of the Giants: Round 2 * War of the Giants Reinforcements * 2014 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * World Superstars * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * OTS Tournament Pack 9 * The Infinity Chasers | ocg = * Advanced Tournament Pack 2013 Vol.1 * V Jump April 2013 Tokens * Advanced Tournament Pack 2013 Vol.2 * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights * The New Challengers * Extra Pack: Knights of Order * Advanced Tournament Pack 2014 Vol.4 * Tournament Pack 2017 Vol.3 * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | korea = * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.2 * Extra Pack 2015 * Advanced Event Pack 2018 Vol.1 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Mecha Phantom Beast" ( Genjūki) is an archetype composed of WIND Machine monsters, as well as a sub-archetype of "Phantom Beasts", that were introduced in Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy. Their effects revolve around generating and manipulating "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens". They are used by Alpha of Team Air Force in the spin-off manga series Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL. Design The archetype's cards are based on various aircraft and various slang and terms used by pilots. The names of the Level 4 and lower monsters are based on real animals, while the names of the Level/Rank 7 (or higher) monsters are based on mythical creatures. Members Main Deck Extra Deck Support Related Playing style Most Mecha Phantom Beast decks are usually geared towards a control approach, using their built-in protection and Level-modulation effect to swarm the field and secure their position on the field for as long as possible. This is possible through their effects that the majority of their members have, which can be enabled through Token presence (in the latter's case, it only works with "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens"). Due to their Level modulation effect, they can access a wide range of Xyz Monsters (Rank 4, 7, 10 is the most common, sometimes also Rank 3, 6, and 9). Because they also have Tuners to work with, they are also capable of Synchro Summoning, with "Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion" as their most commonly used Tuner due to its extra Normal Summon and easy Token-generating effect. Their Level-modulation effect can also be utilized this way to Summon a wide array of Synchro Monsters (Level 5, 6, 8, 9 is the most common). This deck also fully-capable of utilizing Link Monsters. To access Link Monsters that either requires Effect Monsters or non-Token materials, "Link Spider" and "Proxy Dragon" can be used to fulfill those requirements. Different Token generator cards (and engines) can also be used to access Link Monsters that are unavailable otherwise, such as "Ib the World Chalice Priestess" and "Encode Talker". Furthermore, unlike Xyz and Synchro Summoning, Link Summoning allows much more flexibility in regards to their Materials, and also expands the zones usable to Summon more Extra Deck monsters, drastically increases their power output and options available. Despite them being (originally) an Xyz-oriented archetype, their Main Deck monsters can also survive on their own due to their wide range of effects. "Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon" dominating battles, while "Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing" can destroy troublesome cards, all of which are easily accessible thanks to "Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor". As the result, the deck isn't entirely dependent on its Extra Deck arsenals, depending on how players may choose to build them. Deck variants Standard This type is considered the most balanced among the Mecha Phantom Beast builds, it works by constantly generating Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens and utilizing them through various Mecha Phantom Beast monsters. Some variants also include "Scramble!! Scramble!!", mostly used in conjunction with "Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing" to generate more power, speed, and field presence, but less consistent. This deck can also utilize various Synchro Monsters thanks to (mainly) "Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion". O-Lion's extra Normal Summon ability also allows this deck to take faster approach with interaction of cards like "Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf", while also generate more Tokens for various purposes. With the release of "Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten", "Scramble!! Scramble!!" becomes even more powerful and easier to activate. It also provides more permanent and reliable generator of Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens for various tasks. Due to its requirement of discarding cards, the deck can also utilize cards like "Volcanic Shell" or "Metalfoes Fusion" to fuel its effect without sacrificing so many cards from your hand. Symphonic Mecha Phantom Beasts Almost similar to Standard variant, this variant includes cards of "Symphonic Warrior" archetype, mostly "Guitaar" and "Miccs", to help swarms the field with more monsters (either through Pendulum Summon or "Miccs" extra Normal Summon effect). This variant allows more Extra Deck options available while having more speed, and another discard outlet for "O-Lion". With "Instant Fusion" (and "Panzer Dragon"), it can even access "Cyber Dragon Infinity". Because "Symphonic Warrior Guitaar" have Pendulum Scale of 7, it can be combined with the Supreme King Pendulum engine to fill the missing scale (with "Supreme King Gate Zero"), allowing the deck to Pendulum Summon more reliably. Moreover, "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" can be Special Summoned from GY by itself to provide more monsters for Link Summon (thus can be set up with "Dragon Ravine" or "Dragon Shrine"), and either of Supreme King Gate monsters can be combined with "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon" (easily Summonable through "Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson") to Xyz Summon "Number 42: Galaxy Tomahawk", instantly starts many Link Summoning combos. Mecha Phantom HEROes This variant utilizes the synergy between "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters along with "Masked HERO Divine Wind", which can be easily accessed thanks to "Mask Change II". Despite the heavy cost associated with the card, its aggressive-oriented property (being a Quick-Play Spell) combined with effects of "Divine Wind" and the fact that you can use Token as targets proves valuable for the theme as a whole, increasing the deck's speed and offensive power. "Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion", in particular, is very effective to use as discard fodder for "Mask Change II" since it is searchable by "Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor", and also enables its extra Normal Summon and Token-generating effect to compensate. To increase the effectiveness of "Mask Change II", "Strike of the Monarchs" can also be included as universal negation power, while also wields Attribute-modulation effect, allowing access to other "Masked HERO" monsters, such as "Masked HERO Dark Law", "Masked HERO Anki", or "Masked HERO Acid". Hi-Speed Mecha Phantom Beast Made possible with High-Speed Riders, this variant combines Mecha Phantom Beast with the components of "Speedroid" archetype. Unlike normal builds, this variant places more emphasis towards Synchro Summoning, utilizing the deck's Token generating ability along with "Speedroid Terrortop", "Speedroid Taketomborg", "Speedroid Double Yoyo", "Speedroid Horse Stilts" and "Speed Recovery", and "Iron Call" in order to swarm the field easily, while also generate as much damage as possible in a short amount of time. "Transmodify" and "Downbeat" is best utilized here, and allows more easy access to both "Terrortop" and "Megaraptor", increasing the deck's consistency. Furthermore, the deck also able to access more powerful Synchro and Xyz Monsters that's difficult to Summon otherwise, such as "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Clear Wing Fast Dragon", "Mist Wurm", "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" or even "Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir". However, after the introduction of Master Rule 4, in addition to "Speedroid Terrortop" being currently Limited, this deck has lost most of its power plays and capabilities. Recommended cards Weaknesses All "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters are Machine, so they share the weaknesses of "Acid Rain", "System Down", "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", "Electric Virus", etc. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" can be used to easily eliminate your monsters, but fortunately can't send Tokens for its Summon. "System Down" is the most dangerous, since it can completely bypasses the anti-destruction effects of "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters. Also, since their built-in protection effect only covers destruction, cards that either banish, shuffle to the Deck, or negate their effects such as "Caius the Shadow Monarch", "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer", "Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss", "Nekroz of Unicore", "Breakthrough Skill", etc., can be a major threat. In order to function properly, this Deck needs to constantly generate tokens. Because of this, cards such as "Poisonous Winds", "Power Filter", "Summon Limit", "El Shaddoll Winda", etc. can stall this Deck. Spell/Trap Card removal cards are essential for combating these kinds of threats. Over-reliance on "Megaraptor" can sometimes be this deck's greatest weakness; without it, the deck struggles to both accumulate speed, resource, and its consistency and flexibility. Since "Megaraptor" in unsearchable through mainstream way, it can slow down the deck significantly if not somehow mitigated. Trivia * All "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters that can Special Summon Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens (except "Mecha Phantom Beast Aerosguin") have Tokens appear in their artworks equal to the number of Tokens they can Special Summon through their respective effects. * All "Mecha Phantom Beast" Tuner monsters are based on spacecrafts, except "Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala". * Most "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters generate Tokens in form of multi-colored holograms. "Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon" are the only exceptions, in this case their holograms being solid-green colored instead. ** Their Token-generating devices have simpler designs than the others and are primarily green-colored instead of black-colored. This may be a reference to their limited Token-generating ability, as their generating effect can only be activated during the Battle Phase in certain scenarios. ** Both "Blackfalcon" and "Stealthray", along with their respective Tokens are also depicted in the artwork of "Do a Barrel Roll". ** The same multi-colored light spectrum that these holograms have are also featured in the artworks of "Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda", "Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan" and "Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir", despite those monsters lacking effects that generate Tokens. ** According to Master Guide 4 lore, the holograms are made of "quantum energy". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes